kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bottle It Up
Speak with R.T. at CTM Brands in Hollywood |level = Level 15 |location = CTM Management and Publicity, Hollywood |rewards = +72, +36 |previous = Meet Carolina |following = Creating A Fragrance}} After your meeting with Carolina Veloso, your brand manager, R.T., will invite you to meet him in his office to inspect the concept perfume bottle for your fragrance. Travel to R.T.'s office in the CTM Management and Publicity in Hollywood at talk to R.T. to begin the goal. Depending on whether or not you chose to work with Carolina during the previous goal, Meet Carolina, the conversation you have with R.T. will go a little differently. Regardless, R.T. will show you the concept for the designer bottle. You can choose to purchase the bottle for 25, and additionally unlock it as an accessory in the closet, or you can choose to use free recycled bottles for your perfume. After the conversation, the next goal, Creating A Fragrance, will be unlocked. The Designer Perfume Bottle Starlet-accessories-miscellaneous44.png|Cost: 25 Reward: None Dialogue Work with Carolina= '''2 It's okay... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' I'm glad you like it, because here's the kicker... The designer bottle is beautiful, and it would definitely help sell your fragrance, BUT it's a little pricey... However, you DO get to keep the prototype bottle to commemorate your fragrance, if you decide to order the designer bottles! If you decide you don't want to pay for a designer bottle, there IS a free option... but... '''2 I love the designer bottle, and it would definitely help sell your fragrance, BUT it's a little pricey... However, you DO get to keep the prototype bottle to commemorate your fragrance, if you decide to order the designer bottles! If you decide you don't want to pay for a designer bottle, there IS a free option... but... |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' & '''2 But...? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Well, the FREE bottles were previously used... for a fragrance based on... car fresheners. The bottles kind of look like little pine trees. |Your Dialogue #5 = Yikes... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Not exactly the image you want for your signature fragrance, right? So, what will it be, boss? Designer bottles, or the free, previously used bottles? |Your Dialogue #6 = A''' Designer bottles! 25 '''B Free bottles. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = A''' I am SO glad you went with the designer bottles instead of the used car freshener tree-shaped bottles! I'll set the bottle order up and make sure they'll be ready in time to sell your designer fragrance, YourName! In the mean time, you should head back to Sofia in Lisbon and get your fragrance made! '''B Oh, really? Okay... tree-shaped, previously used bottles it is. I'll set the bottle order up and make sure they'll be ready in time to sell your designer fragrance, YourName. In the mean time, you should head back to Sofia in Lisbon and get your fragrance made! |Your Dialogue #7 = A''' & '''B On it!}} |-| Work with students= Category:Goals